dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal
Carter Wilson was an outwardly model student at Hamilton Hill High School that led a secret life as gang leader Terminal of the Jokerz. History At first, Carter seemed to be everything a student could be: smart, handsome, popular, star athlete, class president. Inside, he was morbidly sensitive about his reputation and his sense of achievement; this came from the constant harangues of his cold-hearted mother, who constantly pushed him to be perfect and at the top in everything. At some point, he adopted the alias "Terminal", along with a frightening costume resembling a weird cross between a zombie and an escaped mental patient. Before long, he had a gang of Jokerz under his personal command whom he dominated through his intelligence and the force of his personality. In part, this may have been his way of rebelling against his mother's strict authority. On the other hand, it was also his unconscious way of lashing out at a world that his mother portrayed as cold and unforgiving to anyone who wasn't "the best". Later, he got the idea of using the Jokerz to further his own agenda. After he placed second in the standardized GAT test, behind Maxine Gibson's perfect score, he and his Jokerz invaded the high school at night to delete the test records. During his search of school records, Terminal also found that Max was the leading candidate to be class valedictorian. He tried to delete those records as well, but his access was blocked. He saw no way to his goal of being first other than to remove Max. One night, when Max was working late at school, Terminal had his Jokerz appear outside the school to lure Batman away, then reprogrammed school robots to attack Max inside. Batman arrived back, narrowly saving her. Later, Terminal and his thugs followed Max to a park where she was due to meet Terry McGinnis, and ambushed her. Batman arrived to save her again, and in the ensuing fight, Terminal fell into a fountain, where his makeup was washed off, and he was subsequently arrested. Hearing the news, his fellow students and supposed friends pronounced that they had always known he was a loser. Abilities Terminal had no superhuman powers or abilities. However, he was highly intelligent and had a certain amount of skill with computers and mechanical devices. He used several deadly "toys," closely similar to those used by the original Joker, many of which seemed to be of his own design. Given his intelligence and how close he came to success, he could arguably be described as the most competent member of the Jokerz seen in the series. Background information Terminal returns in ''Batman Beyond'' vol 2 #12, "Terminal Velocity". Carter is released from juvenile detention after psychiatrists determine the reason for his "Terminal" persona was that the intense pressures of school and his family had gotten to him. Although Carter wants nothing more to do with the Jokerz, the gang members try to bring him back to his criminal self. In the end, Carter and Terminal are now divided down the middle like Two-Face. They constantly clash for control of Carter's body and soul. The character was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum, a voice actor of several other characters on as well as the Flash in and . Rosenbaum's "Carter" voice sounds similar to his "Flash" voice while his "Terminal" voice bears a strong resemblance to the "Deadshot" voice. Appearance * "Hidden Agenda" Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond rogues Wilson, Carter Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Jokerz Wilson, Carter